Death Note: The Remake
by Gerald Roy
Summary: Death Note has a new twist. Light and L has brewed a new competition. With more actions and with more LightxMisa and LxMisa
1. Chapter 1

Yagami Light, 17 years old

Senior high school student

He wanted everything.

He wanted to be known,

not that he's invisible or anything,

it's just that a certain, someone is _better_ than him.

L

A young prodigy

He was always better than Light

Thanks to him, Light is always second best,

At everything…

"Yagami-kun"

Light tore his attention from the window to the old man,

Watari

"Open your book on page 321, and answer the item no.9"

Light stood, cheer filled the room,

led of course by the ever enthusiastic heiress,

Misa Amane, "Go Light-Kun!"

Light was known for his charisma, and looks,

For his wits and… killer smile

9.)

_8x-27●27x+1_

9x-3x+1 4x+6x+9

2x-3)(4x+6x+9) (3x+1)(9x-3x+1)

(2x-3) (3x+1)

= 6x-7x-3

7±√-7-4(6)(-3)

2(6)

7±√49+72

12

7±√121

12

7±11

12

7+11 = 3

2

He took his last tap on the board then sat down quietly.

Watari looked at his answer card,

"Exactly"

Light smirked.

And oh my, Misa fainted

He's so damn cute.

"Very well, moving on, L, could you answer item no.10?"

The room went into a dead silence.

L was not one to be cheered,

He's never popular with girls

But he was popular because of his amazing IQ and money…

Lots of money

He stood up, grabbed a chalk,

With that odd way he used to pick things up.

10.)

_5m_+_4__

m-4n m-2n

5m+4(m+2n)

(m-2n)(m+2n)

5m+4m+8n

(m-2n)(m+2n)

9m+8n

(m-2n)(m+2n)

9m+8n

m-4n

Watari took a look at his answer,

he throw his gaze on the answer card

and took a second look on the board

"Your formula is odd, but it is amazingly executed"

Light curled his fist into a ball.

_How does he do that?_

L and Light,

If it wasn't so obvious,

they compete on almost anything.

And they end up draw, every single time

It was only a healthy competition for L.

For Light it has something to do with pride.

Either way, no one planned to loose.

Both wanted the something

HONOR

(at the library)

_Swoosh_

went Yagami's hand across the shelf.

_I will definitely defeat you L_

**History**

_You'll be pulled down…_

**Chemistry**

_Way down_

**Geometry**

_Then one day…_

**Literature**

_I'll be the most powerful one_

**Trigonometry**

_Just wait and see_

**Black Book…**

Light abruptly set the books down

he looked at his selection,

there was a black book on top…

"Death Note?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2's up!!!

Please read and review…. Things are just starting to heat up…

P.S. flames are always welcomed… although instead of calling it flames… I'll call it constructive criticism… Enjoy!!

I don't own death note or any other characters In it… I am simply borrowing them.

Chapter II:

_The person's name written in this note shall die._

_If the cause of death is not written within 40 seconds he will simply die with heart attack_

…………_....._

"only a fool will believe this junk"

Light said as he threw the notebook on the table.

Meanwhile…

L was on his way to the cafeteria when he heard a soft and sweet meld from the theater.

He took a glimpse only to find out it was Misa Amane…

Who knew she had a pretty voice?

Although there was intense cheering from the crowd around her, she could not help but feel that a certain someone was watching her from afar.

She took a quick glance at the said boy.

L stumbled and hid.

He was not one to hide.

Something about that girl made his tummy feel all rumbly.

She was special.

He knew that…

"It's probably just hunger…"

Instincts kicked in and he ran towards the canteen.

A moment later his platter was full of cakes, chocolate, cookies, marshmallows, a bowl of caramel and of course his all time favorite sundae ice cream with cherry on top.

He played with the cherry using his long slender fingers…

"She's like cherry, sweet, inside and out"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light threw the notebook across the table.

It spun around a couple of times and stopped at what seems to be… a foot?

He tore his gaze from the notebook to the huge black entity in front of him…

"I-It can't … be"

Fear lingered in his voice.

He took a step back…

His legs grew weak.

He bumped through the books he just picked up…

It made a loud crash.

Takada, the school librarian, stood abruptly and drew her attention to the brunette

"Young man! Observe silence please!"

The monster in front of him spoke

"No need to worry, unless you haven't touched the notebook you won't be able to see me"

Light, although frightened managed to gather his voice to speak

"I-I apologize for the noise Ms. Takada"

"I'm Ryuk, a shinigami" Ryuk interrupted.

Light can't believe it, a note of death and now a death god… _this is crazy_

He gently picked up the book and grabbed a pen from his pocket.

_Time to try this_

He stared at his watch

_40, 39, 38………4, 3, 2, 1_

**Thud**

The school librarian fell from her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Takada died by heart attack.

The event has been overcome by fear and shock,

Everyone was filled with awe,

Even so, they continue their normal activities around the campus.

_I need to know L's name_

Light said as he glanced at L.

L was sitting awkwardly while answering the quiz.

"Pass your papers forward"

Naomi, the history teacher told them.

_How should I start this sadistic search?_

Naomi exits the room.

_I must start now!_

Light took a walk.

"Where are we going?" Ryuk asked.

"To L's real name" Light replied.

"Huh?"

"Here we are" Light said.

"Registrar office?"

_Knock_

"Yes?" voice from inside "Come in"

Light entered the room and took a chair.

"What do you need?" Wedy asked.

"I just want to see the senior students record" Light said politely

Short silence

"Sorry Light, I can't give you the papers some are very confidential. But you can tell me whose data you need and I'll be the one to check it"

_No, I can't tell her whose data I need_

"Okay. Sorry for the trouble"

"No problem. Bye"

"Ha, ha, ha…" Ryuk chuckled.

Light remained silent.

"I have a plan" he announced and his eyes glowed red.

Ryuk evil laugh echoed.

"I will use the death note"

"Were back again" Ryuk said.

"Light opened the door, entered and closed it immediately.

Wedy's body lay on the floor.

Light swiftly search for the Records.

Finally

He scanned it.

A, B, C, D…J, K, L

Empty

Ryuk chuckled.

"Seems like L's name is very confidential"

In a secret room,

"This is terrible" Watari announced.

"2 died with heart attack" Matsuda added

"We have to do something about this" L said.

"It's the job for the Detective Club" Matsuda said.

_Who's behind this?_


End file.
